Winter-Wolf
by Silver-Wolf Lord of Order
Summary: Elsa is an unpopular high school student but unknown to everyone else her mother is an Ex-Noble of the Ice Clan's court and her Father is the Chieftain of the most powerful tribe of Beast-Lords, the Blood-Moon. Anna is the Daughter of Soldier who witness his best friend kill his Brother-in-Law, the human killing Beast-King.(Elsanna non-incest)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dad

My first Girlfriend just broke-up with me. The house family I currently reside with Call me Sick. I also have not seen my Mother or Father in years since they left years ago.

I thought she was different. That she actually cared about me. She was my first Girlfriend. She used me just to make some guy jealous enough to go back to her. All she wanted was quick sex. i denied her and she just called be a cold bitch. We were not dating for a day and she was already asking for sex. I am not like that.

The family housing me took me in because there son was my best friend. They are a bunch of Homophobes, except for my friend who tried to defend me. I am gay and they found out earlier because that bitch yelled it out. They don't even know my parent to even think that i would disappoint them or disgrace them. I ran out of that house after several minutes of yelling. Marshall, my best friend, had punch his father when i ran away. I didn't want to break-up his family.

My Mom and dad do not care if I'm gay or not… I hope. My father would always find a way to talk to me while he was away for the last seven years with my usually would talk about my life since and about how he is very busy finishing loose ends from the war and for not being there for me. The last conversation I had with my dad I ended our last conversation with him by coming out to him . It was a pregnant silence for a few second then I hung upon him in fear of his reaction to be negative. He has not tried to contact me since. Maybe they were right... they are disgusted by me. I am only lying to myself by saying they don't care.

My Parent were soldiers during the Beast War. I was nine when it started. What i understand that caused the war was the Beast King Massacring a small human town just for his disgust of humans. Beast-Lords were basically human as well but some tend to have powers over the elements, ones heritage determines which element, but they can all change the color of their hair to that of their beast form, nails to claws, and eyes to that of the beast. My mom comes from the Frost Clans, so she has natural powers over ice and snow, her beast is a white wolf.

My Father on the other hand does not come from the clans. He hails from the Tribe. The Tribe is smaller than Any clan but is more powerful when it comes to their abilities. If one is clan born then they have control over one element. But if one is tribe born then there there is no limit on the power they hold. It is also one of the reasons they went to war. After my tenth birthday my dad got a letter which caused him and my mother to cry. They left for the war a week later. I snuck into my father's study which was about to be cleared out since they decided to give up the house while they were at war and found the letter.

The Tribe were peaceful, always wanting to find peace without bloodshed but still able to if need be. The Letter was from my Aunt. It was tear stained it shared news of what has happen. The Beast-King feared the power of the tribes so when the tribe refused to side with him he Eradicated them, all of them, Man, women , child, even the defenseless sick. She had wrote about how there are a few of the tribe members that survived but there home were destroyed and they wanted revenge.

My father left with my mother to join those that are rebelling against the self proclaimed Beast-King And the human army. They had won the war just at the end of my sophomore year a of high school, The beginning of last summer.

"Looky here fellas a lonely little girl." Said a man i can don't need my animal like sense of smell to tell that he is drunk.

I get up from the curb i have sitting so I can run off but I am grabbed by two other men who start to feel me up "Going some where beautiful?"

"LET ME GO!" I shout at them panic rising.

"Not till we are throu-"

"She told you to let her go." growled a calm familiar voice.

One of my captors spoke up "Look buddy just continue walking and no one will-"

"Put my little snowflake down _**NOW**_!" He roared at them causing the ground to shake, head to vibrate, and my captors to drop me and run for their life. The Werewolf chucked at their fear of his beast form.

I try to get up by myself but a clawed hand grabs my shoulder and helps me up to my feet. I said nothing. "Are you OK?"

I still say nothing. A clawed silver hand turns human and gently makes my look up into glacier blue eyes like mine.

"Elsa you look like you've been crying?" He said concern etched in his voice.

I hug him and start to cry into his leather jacket "I thought you were abandoning me?"

He breaks the hug and looks me in the eye "I will never abandon my only daughter… Oh and you might want to have this to prove you are tribe and of my family blood line."

He placed a silver amulet with a large blood red ruby in the center around my neck. The amulet instantly shifts. Now there is a wolf on a hill frozen mid-howl to the ruby moon with a snow storm raging around the moon.

The ruby to symbolize my tribe - _The powerful and vicious BloodMoon tribe._

The storm to symbolize my father's bloodline - _The Chaotic Tempest bloodline that had lead the BloodMoon tribe for many generations._

The snow to symbolize my mother's bloodline - _The noble Bloodline the Frost family of the Ice Clan's court._

Then the wolf to symbolize Me - _The daughter of the Princess of Frost and Ice and Chieftain of BloodMoon Tribe: __**THE WINTER-WOLF**__._

"You know who is Major Arendell right?" he asked

"Yes I remember him, his Platoon was the one that you and your Brotherhood (-some of the survivors of our tribes destructions and those who showed strong loyalty and respect to my father) had helped to storm the Beast-King's castle and witness his…" My father looked down at his hands as if they were still covered with my uncles blood "... downfall."

"I saw not the Beast-King in his eyes but the Brother-in-Law that had walked your mother down the aisle during our wedding. I saw the Sorrow in his eyes begging for forgiveness and yet thanking me for ending it. Anyway the Major own a large farm and giving up some of the property for the tribe. So i hope you are still friends with Anna because her father has invited us, as in the Tribe, to a Party tomorrow to celebrate the end of the war."

"Great should we go get my stuff from the Oaken resident before they destroy it all?"

"Yep! Let's go talk to a bunch of homophobes." he says changing back to his cheerful demeanor.

"Hey! Marshall is okay. he stood up for me." I say as we get in a silver 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It takes us a few minutes to get to the house. We enter through the front door and i go up to my room and start to pack my bag. Marshall enters the room and helps me pack. We get back to the living room when He stops and Gaps at the sight of my father out his displeasure of finding me in the middle of the streets alone. Dad than grabs the bags Marshall had helped me packed and thanks him for being there for me. Then we head off to our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unusual Day of School**

_Her pale hand glided up and down my thigh going higher and higher. Her breast pressed up against my back. I feel her hot breath on my ear and she whispers "Are you ready?" as her hand starts to caress my…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I hit my alarm clock silencing it. I get up with a groan. "Why must I be tortured with those dreams of her? That Slut just came and took her before I had a chance." I have a crush on a Platinum blond friend of mine who was stolen by another popular chick.

I get up and go to my shower and get a quick shower. After my shower I put my strawberry blond hair into twin braids and put together a completely innocent _Totally-going-to-steal-your-girl_ outfit.

As I am on my way out to my garage my dad stops me. "Anna remember to invite any of your friends to the party tonight. Also your outfit is not right young lady… unbutton one more on the top to show more cleavage that will catch her eye"

"Dad you know most parents get Mad and/or disowns their child if they say that they are gay. Whereas you have already planned my Wedding with my crush."

"Well I am not like most parent."

"What do you have to gain from any of this?"

"Improved relations with the tribe." he deadpanned.

"Planning to overthrow the government?" I deadpanned back.

"I get to see you be truly happy, Oh and about your wedding will be going over the details with Richard and Annabelle tonight during the party while you to are either slow dancing or Kissing. Now get to school" he said

"What did you bet on?"

"Anna I would never now get to school."

I get into my green Prius and start to head out. Till i see an older woman with platinum blond hair next to a Frost White Kawasaki ninja.

"Hi Frosty!"

"Good-Morning Anna. Elsa said that she would never date another popular chick after the last one, Mary I think, Dumped her last night for, and I quote, 'not agreeing to fuck her whore ass.' So a box of her favorite chocolates should help you." Annabelle said smiling because she sees the joy in my face.

I don't have to fight another girl for Elsa. She hands me the box of mint chocolates.

"Thank you!" I say "What are the bets?"

"Your dad bets $30 on you guys just dancing the night away. I am betting a hundred on you to making out." she said confidently.

"And Silver?"

Her face starts to blush "Ahh... he...umm… said he would pay for your entire wedding if you and Elsa are… in bed by the end of the night."

I blink "So I have his Permission to Ravage his daughter?"

She raises an eyebrow "Ravage?"

"Looks like I am getting laid tonight!" I say cheerfully

"I am going to regret telling you aren't I? Also you understand she is not like that right?"

"Hey you guys already started to plan a wedding for us before we even start to date let alone reconnect. Also She knows me so it would be easier for me to bed her." I say with a smile " We are Insane, bye."

"See you in class" she said jumping on her bike and riding off.

I start to drive to school unable to avoid traffic like her taking 20 minutes to get to the school. I surprisingly do not see Frosty's Bike there. I get out of my car and join the popular crowd.

"Morning guys. My dad is having a party to night and you and your family are invited to come." I say.

Many of them reply with 'sweet' 'thanks' and 'any alcohol there'

Meg started to say "Hello Anna do you want to-"

I cut her off "Hear how you begged Elsa to Fuck your whore ass then got her yelled at by the family taking care of her for being gay. Yay, No my friend Frosty already told me Elsa's side of the story, slut."

"Anna just stop chasing that Worthless, Ice Bitch. She will only bring down your reputation. She shows no emotions at all." said Snow, one of Meg's cronies.

"And yet You begged her to fuck you, Meg" I state

"You little-"

Meg was interrupted by a red faced Marshall "Anna I am so sorry but Elsa is-"

"With Frosty and Silver, I know Marshmallow." I say.

"Who is Frosty and Sil-" the sound sound of a loud Muscle car and Bike cut him off.

Everyone turns to see a silver Dodge Charger speed into the school's parking lot followed closely by a frost white ninja.

Once the Car parks Silver gets out of the car and starts to playfully argue with Frosty over who won the race here most likely. Then Esla steps out of the passenger side door of the car. Her beautiful platinum blond hair in a single braid. Her glacier blue eyes Sparkling with amusement. She now has a new Silver necklace Similar to Silver's.

"That is Frosty and Silver…. Elsa's Mom and Dad" I say as I start to make my way over to them.

As i get closer to them I am stopped by someone. "Good morning sexy dressed for me."

"Hans what an unwanted surprise. What do you want?" I say sourly to him.

"I have reservation to a high class restaurant and You are going to be my date." Hans says.

"Sorry but I am not free to night or any other Time in our life."

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you about **our **date to night that you will be attending after school with me."

"Leave me alone Hans!"

He wraps an arm around me pulling me closer to him. Then his other hand grabs my chin and makes me look up at him. "Stop resisting You know you want me." he said in a threatening voice then he starts to lean in trying to force a kiss on me.

"_Grrrrrrrrr"_ a cute growl erupts Stopping Hans and loosening his grasp just enough for me to escape it. I look at the source of the the growl to see Elsa.

She has a cute growl which is making me slightly aroused. Her hair now has white streaks in it. The edge of Her eyes have a grey hue on them. Surprisingly Hans' Sexual advances on me maybe helping me even if they do make me sick to my stomach.

"Aww you think that cute little growl will scare me. Why don't you just fuck off before you get hurt, Pup."

Her hair turns pure white. Her silver eyes are Giving off an unnatural silver glow. She is now growling deeper and more Intimidating. If I didn't know she is protecting me I would be scared now.

"You are just making me more aroused if anything, bitch"

"Then this should give you are hard on! GRRRRRRRR" Silver has joined in. Unlike Elsa's Silver's growl is very deep and animal like, causing anyone to hear it (like most of the school right now) to instantly start to shake in fear. "Move along Westergard."

With that Hans ran off. "Anna if that man Ever does that to you again get to one of us for protection." Silver said then he turn towards me "If he hurts you…."

"They paid for the crime they committed on on your people." Frosty interrupted him.

"But was it enough?" he said in a small, distant voice.

"Thank you for helping me" I say giving Silver a hug then Elsa. Then I kissed Elsa on the cheek causing her to blush " Oh I have a box of chocolates for you. Sorry if they got smashed."

"Its OK you were just assaulted by Captain Sideburns there. I think I made it worse by growling at him I did not mean to do that." she said looking down in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding if you didn't growl he would shoving his tongue down my throat by now." Gagging at the thought.

"OK Girls we should getting to class now, correct?" Frosty said. we node and follow her into the school.

The school days goes by and Hans doesn't bother me at all today after this morning. I get to my second to last block of the day to fine Frosty not in there yet. There is an assigned seating chart up stating that I will be in a group with me seated next to a _Little snowflake_ which I am guessing is Elsa, Marshmallow is in front of me, right next to Olaf Frost Who likes warm hugs.

Everyone files in to class. Expect for Elsa and Frosty that is.

Marshall starts to ask me some questions:

"Did you know Elsa's dad could-"

"Elsa and Silver are werewolves by human definition but to them they are just shape-shiftier. All Clan and Tribals are technically were-creatures. Tribals are just more gifted."

"How did you meet Elsa?"

"My father Meet Silver a long time ago before I was born. So I known the Tempest family since I was born."

"Is Elsa Rich?"

"Don't know. Don't Care."

"Why does it say future Daughter-in-law up there?" Meg cuts in.

"Because, Megara, One Elsa parents love me, two they know I love her, and three I am someone that they trust."

Then Elsa walks in and sees the board then walks over and sits by me. She then raises her hand. Then she starts to lower one finger at a time.

five…four…three…two…one…

All of the sudden a path of ice appears and a cute athletic boy with black hair and buck teeth comes skating in followed by Frosty shouts "I win." then falls into Marshall's lap and wraps his arms around his neck for support " Well hello handsome buying me Dinner or straight to bed." Marshall Blushes

"Aww Marshmallow now has a boyfriend." I say and Marshall goes red.

"Hello class I am Madame Annabelle 'Frost-Wolf' Tempest and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Through out class I find out that Olaf is Elsa's cousin. He loves summer and is a flirt like me since most of the time he is flirting with Marshall like I flirt with Elsa. Half way through the class I start to feel sick and my right arm starts to feel uncomfortably warm. I get up and excuse myself from class, But the nausea doesn't stop. I am using the lockers for support my arm is starting to burn. I scream in Pain because my arm is _LITERALLY ON FIRE!_

Then I hear voice just making sounds no words at all. Then Everything starts to vibrate as Silver starts to speak. "_**Anna It's alright just calm down.**_"

"_**MY ARM IS ON FIRE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!**_" that is what i hear but my lips are forming to different words.

"_**I know Anna it will be over soon.**_" he lift up my right arm palm up then puts his arms next to mine and I see identical markings left from the burn.

_Dovah Sos Sosinmaar_

_Dragon-Blood Coven_

"_**I made a deal with your mother and that is one of many reasons I want you with my Daughter and Protect you with my life.**_" This some how calms my sobs of pain

**a/n:** So Silver-Wolf is Sterile Since he is the rare Male child of a witch. so he made a deal with the coven's leader to protect her daughter and marry her to his daughter. Silver agreed because he and the Witch Queen foresee how powerful their children would get and how devastating it would be for them to not be together part of the deal is that Elsa is just Tribal/Clan instead of Tribal/Clan/Witch for balance.

Sadly the burning of the words on their skin is a natural occurrence to show when their Magical powers blooms.

**Elemental power=Physical world Magical powers = Spiritual world basically like another Category of science that you can never explain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Sorry this took so long. Yes Elsa`s Mom is a teacher and about G!P Elsa, Hey a piece of candy… ooh another piece of candy…

**Chapter 3: Deals**

My Mother is teaching my Advance Algebra Class. For some reason my Mom and Dad decided that after fighting in a war that teaching would be relaxing. Anna just left the room. She was starting to sweat before she left.

A few minutes have gone by and she had yet to return to the room. I am starting to worry about her. Then I hear it. Her scream of pain which no one would hear unless they have enhance hearing like me or my dad. I get up quickly.

"Somethings wrong with Anna I think she's hurt!" I said as I jump over a table and sprint out of the room following the sound of her screams of pain.

I get to the source of the screaming. The hallway feels like a sauna, there is a smell of burning flesh, a couple lockers have a hand print melted on to them, and I see my father cradling a now whimpering Anna speaking in the dragon tongue.

"Elsa! Come over here I need you to hold Anna and cool of her brand." he said to me. I go over to him sliding to my knees and taking the Crying girl into my arms.

I just now realize that the smell of burning flesh was coming from Anna, more importantly her right arm. I use my Ice powers to heal the burnt arm. Once finished the burn is not there but there is a scar left behind. The Scar was a series of three lines and a dot. I don't need to understand the language to know that it says: **Dragon-Blood Coven**.

I look up to my father's sad but caring eyes. "Her mother is the Witch Queen. I made a deal with her. I was to take her unborn child to it's father and be it's guardian. she wasn't pregnant at the time but she knew she would be pregnant with a girl."

"How did she know?" I asked him.

"Magical beings like Witches and me can see fragments of the future but not the full picture. We made deal as well to Marry our children so they can balance each other out. The wolf of ice that can freeze the world into a new ice age." putting a hand on my shoulder. "And the Dragon that can swallow the world with it's intense flame" putting the other on the head of the now pass out Anna who is using my breast as a pillow.

"Wow" I say.

"You know I was scared to tell your mother and the doctor that you were actually female when you were born." he said with amusement about the memory "Idun was laughing so hard she had to give Agdar Anna before she dropped her."

"Then she stopped laughing said to you 'Tell her about your DAUGHTER', not son, daughter." my Mother who appeared joined in. "I was upset at him for days for not telling me their deal earlier."

"I said I was-" Mom cuts dad off

"Oh it gets better when I ask what part of your future did they see he replied high-school, Idun replied your wedding day." she said

"OK! Lets talk about this later after my meeting with Idun that I now have to make about Anna." he said irritated, "Anna are you alright to walk."

I look down at Anna's face to see her teal eyes are open and she replies "Maybe but to be safe Elsa should carr- WOW."

I pick her up into a Bridal carry saying "No use for me to Protest."

"Thank you" she said giving me a kiss at the corner of my lips causing me to blush. I start to walk back to class with Anna in my arm with my smirking mother walking beside us. "So you have a d-"

"Anna will drop you if you finish that thought." I say.

"But you won't because you love me but I will drop it." she said but whispered "for now"

We get to class and grab our stuff but Olaf stops Anna by grabbing her arm studies the symbols. He lets go of her saying "I hear that getting that brand is the most painful experience anyone could have." with that we leave the class and head down to the Training room.

We go into the gym Locker room to change. Half way through changing i feel a pair of eyes burning(no pun intended) a hole in my back. "Anna can you stop staring please."

"Can I see it?" she ask.

"ANNA!" I shout.

"What I will see it later anyway. Why not get it over with now and show me." she said as if it is nothing.

I quickly get dress and go out to the Training room followed by a pouting Anna who was also dressed. "You are not going to stop pouting are you? Good thing it is cute on you." causing Anna to Blush.

My dad was, not wearing a shirt and at the punching bag with his shirtless back to us giving us a good view of the scars and silver angel wings tribal tattoo. He turns to his right showing us the realistic tattoo of a silver wolf on his arm like mine but mine is white instead. He look over at us motioning for us to come over.

My father starts off by saying "ok so, I am putting the class into pairs Obviously there will be an odd number of students so Elsa willingly-"

"Forced" I say

"gave up her free period to help teach the class and be your partner Anna. So I will make this Clear no matter how tempting it is do not **fuck** each other during a fight, but fucking each other up is ok though" he finished.

"I am going to kill you." I say.

"I accept your challenge" we gets into a fighting stance

"I will go over there and watch." Anna said then we begin the fight.

The only difference between our styles is that My hands are curled into a fist and his hands are open. Basically we trade blows back and forward never landing a hit due to each other's blocking skills. This goes on for a sometime before he blocks my left fist with his right hand than jabbing me in the stomach with his left hand, then right, then left again before sending me flying with a palm strike from his right hand.

"That class is how fighting a Tribal or Clan would look like without the blood." He addresses the class which had filled in during our fight. "Many will treat any form of hand to hand combat as if their life depended on it, even if it was just for practice." putting a hand on one of many scars on his abs.

Then he walks over to me and helps me up "I`m sorry did I hit you to hard."

"No I`m alright." I look up at his concerned face. "You are not like _him_. He was a violent man who was greedy for power. He would of killed me. if not for you."

"I know but he was still _My Father._" he said tracing the four large scars from his left shoulder down to his right side, The last 'gift' from my grandfather from when I meet him twelve years ago.

**A/N or quick back story:** So Richard, or Silver to Anna, had Daddy issues because he was born a witch.

He ran away, studied with the witch's for a time, became a Mercenary, meet and 'kidnapped'(Will explain later when Anna ask how Silver meet Frosty and Idun) Annabelle, Frosty to Anna, during one of his jobs(Armed escort obviously), gone on the run, had Elsa and settled down.

When Elsa was around five years old Annabelle took Elsa to see her father`s tribe not knowing why he left in the first place causing Richard to go to their rescue and we know how that ends since Richard is the Tribe`s current chief.

Originally it was Richard`s sister who became the chief since she was born a full tribal but she had to step down to be a mediator between the Tribes and Clans to stop anymore wars so her Brother can live a peaceful life instead of dealing with a bunch of idiots(Yet he teaches in a school).


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY WEIRD AND RANDOM!**

**I got bored!**

**A/N:** Elsa and Anna were born at the exact time in the same hospital.

So Who like alternate universes this Chapter is in the left field waiting for the kickoff to pitch a strike. **This is just an Insane ramblings of a Broken… **being**?**

This being will be randomly noticed by Elsa and Anna every now and again so in the next chapter Anna will see him or a glimpse of him at least.

**Remember this question for the End:**

Is he Broken beyond repair?

* * *

**Chapter 4: doG**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Now I giggle at your confusion.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Maybe I Should explain myself.

"Sound like a good idea for the watchers" Said the not burnt beyond recognition me "You are just making them more confused with that."

Then I will start with my world. It is now a world of fire. Volcanoes every where no life exist on it… not anymore at least.

The last living beings that were on this Inhospitable planet was me and it's destroyer.

It was once Earth.

A teenage _red-haired boy_ decided to kidnap a _Strawberry Blond girl_ and rape her.

…

…

…

…

She was so distraught and devastated.

"You scare me by chuckling at that." the not-burnt me deadpanned.

He combed through his blond hair. "Great you didn't add-"

WHICH IS NOT BURNT OFF OF HIM!

…

…

I like it when my Silver Eyes glare at me

"Just continue your story"

OUR story

"YOUR version."

…

…

She released an unstoppable fire which disintegrated the boy

…

The bed

…

The room

…

the building

..,

Arendelle City

…

and every living thing on the planet

…

I went to her. I held her from behind with my right arm wrap around her holding on to her right Shoulder

…

and my right burnt hand cupping her chin.

…

…

…

"Snap"

…

…

…

…

…

I am blocking you out watchers.

…

Because if I don't. Spoil your entertainment of watching us.

…

Reading us as if we are just **words** on a screen to you.

…

…

…

In this world I have a daughter who was born the same day as the Destroyer.

The same hospital as the Destroyer.

...

…

…

I hear you by the way.

…

You make no sounds but I hear you.

…

"You should rest doG."

…

…

…

If I am doG then you are God since we have no limit.

"You have no limit. I have a wife, a daughter, and soon to be daughter-in-law."

…

…

"doG, I am Still Richard 'Silver-Wolf' Tempest."

* * *

**A/N:** This is me being lazy and Explain an alternate timeline where Richard did not settle down or have Elsa. He would be a broken and unable to end his life. He would of been able to stave off death's grip.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry beta readers take along times to edit

**Chature 5: A Wolf's Temper**

I watch Elsa trade punches and kicks with her father for a couple minutes.

They barely land any hits on each other. They either block or dodge an attack. Their moves are fast and strong and yet smooth and graceful.

Other students start to file into the Training room. I spot my best friend Rapunzel, the troublemaker 'Flynn Rider' (his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert), and Hans.

Who sadly is in this class with me. He is always looking at me like I am a piece of meat. Why can't he not get that I am not interested.

Any way Rapunzel walks over to me and sits next to me. She is clearly checking out Silver.

"You do understand he is way older than you and is happily married right, Punzie?" I tell her.

"So, Men get lonely so was he since he had that slut Elsa in his car this morning." she said.

"Ok four things ONE Elsa is not the Slut Meg is, TWO Elsa is Silver`s daughter since you weren't here this morning to hear me tell the girls that, THREE Silver's wife is Madam Tempest the new advanced Algebra teacher, and FOUR he has enough respect to not to even think about betraying his wife." I argue.

"What does she have that I don't have?" she says with a smirk.

"Besides Silver's love? How about I introduce you to her so you can compare." with that she shuts up.

Our attention return to the fight. We return in time to see Silver end the fight with Three jabs to Elsa's stomach then a palm strike sending her flying back. He then addresses the class about how that is how a real fight looks like and helps his daughter to her feet. They both roll their shoulder and flex their biceps making their wolf tattoos look like they moved.

"Ok Class I am your new Gym teacher slash Combat Trainer . I will be teaching you all hand-to-hand Combat and many melee weapons basics. You shall call me Wolf that Howls to the Silver Moon, or Silver-Wolf for Short and yes" Gesturing to his Amulet "I am a tribal. I need you guys to get into pairs. Remember this Person you choose to partner up with is who you will work with for the rest of the school Year."

I turn to Punzie to see that she is not there but Hans has taken her place.

"Well it seem that it this is your lucky day. You are partnered up with your date in class, a dream come true." He says with a smirk starting to put his Arm across my shoulder.

I see Elsa walking over to us. A Silver glint pass through her eyes yet her face shows no emotions. "For once Hans you are right."

I jump and run over to Elsa and exclaim loudly "Thank you Elsa for being my Partner and Girlfriend."

Shock Passes through her eyes but then she glances at Hans then goes along with me "You're welcome Anna."

We walk away from an Enraged Hans before Elsa Whispers to me, "You know You didn't need to wait for Hans to harass you to ask me out by the way." I blush.

Silver, who was Chuckling from my performance, stated to the Class "By the way my Daughter Elsa here can help you find the weapon that best fit you well. She has a knack for helping to find the weapon that calls to you."

"Like a frying pan?" Punzie asked and Silver goes over to a weapon rack and Magically pulls out of nowhere a frying pan and tosses it to Rapunzel.

"Sure" he says "So once all of you get a weapon you guys will be showing me your skills with these weapons. But first: How do we start a fight?"

Then Right on cue someone behind me shouts "Aaaahhhh" and I am pushed away. Then there is the sounds of metal hitting metal.

I roll over on to my back to see Hans armed with a long-sword savagely attacking Elsa. Elsa on the Other hand is armed with two Nordic swords, which look like they are made of ice, and is blocking every attack smoothly and gracefully. It is like watching a feral animal attacking a queen.

Then when the three blades meet again a fourth blade is introduced. The long-sword Hans had was knocked out of his grip and into the owner of the fourth blade`s free hand and is pressed against Elsa's throat. The third attacker had kick the back of Elsa's leg putting her in a kneeling stance. Hans who was knocked on to his back has a Nordic Greatsword with a wolf head on the hilt, which looked like it has electricity passing through it by the way, pointed at his throat.

"Yield." Silver said.

"I yield." Elsa stated and Silver removed the blade from against her throat.

"Hans"

"I yield." he whispered and Silver removed his blade.

"That is a good example on how to start a fight. **But** from this point on no one is allowed to surprise attack anyone. Now start training."

Everyone goes to get a weapon or starts to spar with each other.

"Anna," Silver Stops me, "I believe this Rightfully belongs to you."

He hands me a Long-sword with a Dragon head on the blade hilt. I took the blade and the second I put touched the the hilt the dragon's eyes became a brighter amber as if it was coming to life. I pulled the blade from the scabbard revealing a steel blade with a fire dancing in it.

"Your great-great-great grandfather called this blade Dragon-flame but the Dragons and the Dragon-Blood Coven called it **Kriid do faal Lein Naakin**"

"The Slayer of the World Eater." I translate

"Yes, and it is Good that you can translate what I am saying in **Dovah** to English." He said with a smile, "Any way the Legend of this Blade is that your great-great-great Grand-Father, Wulfgar, was given this blade by a Dragon-Blood Witch to Slay an evil dragon who wished to destroy the World and create it a new in his own form. This Blade was created with a Dragon's fire and a witch's Magic. A powerful blade and it belongs to you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it I am just happy to return something to it's rightful owner."

With that class just continued with us sparring and Silver giving us hint on how to improve our technique for the entire block. There was ten minutes left in class when Silver disappeared and reappeared fully dressed to go.

"I have to leave early to get to a meeting. Anna, can you give Elsa a ride home?" he asked me.

"Sure, what is this meeting about if you don't mind if I ask?"

"You," he says "I believe it is time for you to meet your mother and I am going to see when is the best time for her to visit. Well see you later."

"Umm, Hello who are you?" Elsa said. I turn to see who she is talking to and see a man with a grey cloak wrapped around him wearing a metal wolf mask burnt and possibly melted on to his face. He does not say anything

"Dog Barely talks to anyone. He is coming to the meeting with me. I will see you guys later." with that he leaves the room, quickly before Elsa ask him something. Dog stays a while and glides over to Me and Elsa and puts a scarred hand on our shoulders.

He looks at Elsa and says "Wolf that can freeze the World,"

Then turns to me "Dragon that can Burn the world. Together Safe."

Then he turn back to Elsa "Together Love."

Then he steps away from us and does the shushing motion "Ssshhhhh Secrets keep"

Then he glides out of the room and I could of sworn I seen a man similar to Dog but covered with ice follow him.

Everyone is quiet. Then Eugene pipes up "That man is Insane."

The we get back to our training.

After Class Elsa and I are heading out of school leaving my sword in class finding it uneasy to carry a sword around. I noticed Hans Speaking to the football team who seem to be glancing over at us. But I think nothing of it. Then I hear footstep behind me.

Then I feel a hand roughly grab me and drag me away. I look up to see Hans was dragging me. I try to escape from his grip.

"No, you are not getting away from me this time. You should of never rejected me. The wolf is gone and his pup will be dead soon" he says.

I turn around to the football team surrounding Elsa. They are all holding her down and are beating the life from her.

Hans turns me around to face him. "If I must force your love than I will!" He then pulls me in and tries to force his tongue into my mouth.

I shove him away and slap him with a Flaming hand. "GAHH" he step back holding his right side which he does not realise now has second-degree burns in the shape of my hand and grabbing me by the collar with his free hand. "YOU LITTLE BIT-"

Then there was a loud, ear splitting howl coming from the fight.

A bunch of kids have joined in the fight but they have stopped fighting to watch Elsa's and the top two players' fight.

Elsa's back is toward me and Hans. She side kicks the shocked Adam or 'Beast,' who is to her right, in the jaw causing a snapping sound. She then uses the momentum of turning to the left to land punch to Hercules`s nose with a sickening crack. Causing them to wallow in pain.

She turn to us and I see that she is in full rage mode. Her hair is pure white and thicker. Her blue eyes are now glowing silver. Her teeth and hands are fangs and claws. She grew two to three feet in height. Her cloth which were two times her size are now hugging her body and showing off her abs. Since she grew her muscles are more defined.

"HANS LET HER GO, **NOW**" she roars at Hans. He shoves me towards Elsa and sprints away which seems to have provoked her.

I see her muscles tense to give chase but I stop her by jumping in to her arms. She relaxes and wraps her arms around me. Her breathing and heart beat starts to slow down and return to normal. She Shrinks back down to her normal height and her muscles shrink down as well.

She looks down at me since she is still a three inches taller than me. She brushes a hair behind my left ear and cups my left cheek. She then leans in.

I can not believe my day:

Harassed by Hans then saved by Elsa and her dad, Silver.

I have Class with Elsa with her mom teaching.

I find out I have strong magical powers and can control fire, with training.

I find out that my Mother is alive and set me up to marry Elsa.

I have gym Class with Elsa and got a date with her for tomorrow.

I inherit an awesome Long-sword.

I almost got kidnapped by Hans and Elsa saved me.

And now Elsa is holding me and kissing…

_OHMYGODSELSAISKISSINGMERIGHTNOW!_

"Anna?" She tries to get my attention

"Y-you just… w-with me…" I then make a squeak sound and faint in to her chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Hans is not done, yet. This is a Modern day Skyrim mix frozen.

So Silver is considered to be the new Beast-King since the last Beast-King, Jack Frost, strongly believed an old saying, '_Du holder det du drepe.'_ He hates having a title to royalty. Makes him sound spoiled and pampered

Elsa and Anna are 17 by the way(Earliest they can become queens, correct?). The name of the city they are in is called Oppidum Vitae Fletus by the way


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I will hint towards another fan fiction I could write you can decide if you want me to write it or not also I think a someone might like a sentence I added.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gossip and Alcohol**

Seeing Hans force himself on to Anna sent me in to a blood filled rage. The wolf had momentarily slipped out of me. I know since 'Beast' has a broken jaw and Hercules a broken nose.

When Anna freaked out and slapped Hans with a burning hand it was appetizing but I wanted to kill him. He got up and grabbed her again. He continued to force himself on her again. He is completely ignoring the second degree burn mark in the shape of a hand on the side of his face.

Him touching Anna… MY ANNA… was fueling my anger. The wolf side of me was very possessive and Anna was mine to the wolf. All I wanted to do was to grab Hans and rip him limb from limb, spill out his guts, and eat his still beating heart out of his chest.

That last thought was the violent and over protective wolf in me. So want a more humane way of getting him away from Anna.

"HANS LET GO OF HER, NOW!" OR I WILL EAT YOUR HEART RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST. I stopped myself from shouting that last bit, would be bad impression if I did shout it. The Wolf is really getting out of hand right now. Either way, he took one look at me and his eyes bulged out of his head and the scent of fear started to flow off of him.

His grip on Anna loosened enough for Anna to escape his grasp. The second she was in my arms I realize way I smell fear all round me. I had grown two to three feet taller. My cloths which were originally twice my size (Thankfully) were now hugging my now ripped body.

My pants were still baggy enough to hide my now enlarged member from the public. Since that part of my anatomy would be harder to explain to the public.

I most likely look very intimidating being twice my average size, yet here in my arms is my Anna. Everyone else would avoid me like Hans who is running off right now but she doesn't.

I calm down in her embrace and return to my normal state of being three inches taller than her, Platinum blond hair instead of white and less bone crushing muscles.

But the wolf wants to leave a lasting impression that she belongs with me. So I dip my head down and capture her lips with mine.

It wasn't much and it most likely said to her you're mine, but it brought her back to the present.

"Anna?" I call her name.

"Y-you just… w-with me…" She then squeaks and faints into my arms.

"I think she had a stressful day She-Wolf." said a female Tribe girl with brown hair, "My name is Sven by the way."

"I'm Elsa"

"I kind of figured you were the daughter of the only man that does not want to be a chief." Sven said, "What is with that by the way?"

"Dad told me that there are many who are more qualified for the job and that he prefers to be free."

"But the money he gets from the tribe."

"He has about ten to twenty million in several different currencies in several different bank accounts from when he was a sell-sword for a while." I say "I have full access to those accounts if I need to."

I hear Rapunzel and several other popular girls in the background shout "WAIT YOU'RE LOADED!"

"You act like that is nothing?" Sven stated.

"Father like daughter," My mother stated walking by the two unconscious football players. "So it looks like you made some new friends. When I saw the bank account my jaw hit the ground and she just shrugs it off. Any way how are you Idun? I wasn't expecting you this early."

My mother turned to a woman with reddish brown hair and amber eyes who had just appeared there like out of thin air. "I am doing well I would of been here later but Dog stopped me from eavesdropping on Richard`s meeting with the brotherhood."

Anna had woken up now and said "He is strange he sa-"

Eugene had cut her off "Strange!" he shouted "He is completely insane everything he said sounded like it was coming from a nut-"

"Dog is a very intelligent man. I believe he actually chooses his words carefully as if he might say something he shouldn't." Idun stated "When I questioned Richard about it he said 'It is better to sound insane than be a spoilsport' or something crazy like that."

"Who's Richard, beautiful?" Eugene asked Idun

"That would be Silver, our gym teacher." Anna stated

"Of course he thinks being my Daughter's gym teacher would be relaxing." Idun said "And who are you to try and flirt with me."

"Flynn Rider at your service." He then made a face that is supposed to be his women killing 'smolder.'

"I am Queen Idun Valentine of the Dragon-Blood coven, and if that face is supposed to be seductive than I should get you in touch with my cousin, Countess Catarina Valentine-Vega."

"Is she as beautiful as you." he said

"Her wife Tori thinks she is, but she is the leader of the most powerful vampire court."

With that his smolder fails him. He leaves with his tail in between his legs.

"There is a war coming." Idun stated "Cat will be coming here with her wife to discuss plan for when this war starts."

"The Shadow clan forced many clans to support them but I think Lord Westgard is behind it." My mother stated. "Have you heard about the Dragon-Wolf?"

"Mysterious isn't she an impossible being with two were-forms." She stated excitedly "She is usually flanked by a brotherhood member when she is out in public. She calls Dog the **Key Jul do Yol**."

"Horseman of Fire" Anna stated.

"She calls her other three guards **Fo**, **Kein**, and **Drem**." Idun continued

"She calls them the Horseman of Frost, War, and Peace." Anna stated

"Exactly." Idun stated

"I heard a Servant got a good look at her face. He saw her through a doorway when she was talking privately to her guards." My Mother stated

"Silver also knows what she looks like then since he is the **Key Jul do Drem** to her." Idun stated

"Of course he is. He has to have a hand in the strangest news around. Any way the servant said that she is at least 16 years old, her hair is both platinum blond and Strawberry blond alternating between colors, she has two different eye colors. Her left eye is teal and her right is Glacier blue." My mother Stated.

"And the servant started to giggle like little school girl over what she heard one of the Brotherhood Members said to the Dragon-Wolf." Idun added

"Well grand-daughter we should head home. If not I will most likely come in here and see you sleeping with one of the servant girls if not all of them." the two mothers said in unison.

I decide to walk back into the school to grab Anna's sword so that she had something to protect herself with and to get away from the gossip.

"She got her name by the way." Mom said.

"Really someone found out her name?" Idun asked

"Yay, her name is Rosetta."

As I am walking down the hallway towards the training room I start to get an uneasy feeling. It is as if I am being followed and watched but I hear no one not even silent patters of feet.

As I get into the training room I walk over to the weapon rack and grab the dragon steel blade.

"So… should I greet you as Dog or the Horseman of Fire?" I say turning to the robe less burnt man who is sharpening a Nordic Great-Sword sitting Indian style on thin air.

"Either one works for me." He stated not even trying to add false insanity to his voice. He points his Blade towards me. "You are not fertile by the way." Then to my groin.

"OK…" I say as he uses the blade to help him stand-up which is not need since the second his feet hit the ground he bend both knees slightly and straightens out one leg pushing him off the ground where he hovers an inch off the ground.

"Ironically someone you want to have a family with can't have a child either… unless another witch is involved or a miracle happens. So tonight," His robe which was spread out underneath him caught a blaze which wraps around him turning back to his robe

"I want you to relax, drink, and let your feels for Anna loose. If I get your word that you will relax I will tell you everything about the brotherhood."

It is disrespectful to break your word for a tribal but information like this is invaluable. "You have my word."

"Good now for your information." He pulls a Slip of paper from his robe and drops it letting it hit the ground face down "The brotherhood does not exist."

* * *

On the ride back home I tell Anna about my meeting with Dog leaving out the part about the photo. She was disappointed about not being able to have a child. Now I am getting ready for the party in my room. Once I got in a nice Royal purple dress shirt and black pants and dress shoes, my Mother Called me out to the kitchen. I quickly put the photo I got from Dog into my back pocket.

"You," she removes my tie, unbuttons my collar, and then pulls out my amulet "need to relax and have a glass of wine. Don't worry. The werewolf side of you will burn of most of the alcohol."

Once I had a glass of wine we headed to the party. Once there I was meet with an Anna in a long flowing green dress. We had talked and danced most of the night. I decided to go get a drink.

"Hello!" said an excited girl with a mixture of strawberry and platinum blonde hair.

"Umm, hi," I say I look to the two punch bowls.

"The one on the right is the one you want." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"You're a teenager right and it is alcohol that no one is supervising." she said with an upbeat tone "Unless you don't want to have fun."

"You do make sense and everyone says I am too uptight."

"Then live a little, for your girlfriend at least. I wish my Ellie came with Me." she then left leaving me blushing.

With that get punch from the alcohol laced bowl. I continue to get drinks from it the entire night. As the night went on the more I drank. At one point a drunken Anna and I decide to go to her room for privacy.

As we are leaving the ballroom I then realize who that girl at the punch bowl was. Standing over by and talk animatedly to Yol, Fo, Kein, and Dad and giving me a knowing wink with her teal eye is the Dragon-Wolf.

It was all a blur the next thing I know we are both Stripping in her room and kissing each other all over. I had one hand massaging her one nipple and my lips sucking the other one. Her hands are tangled in my hair which is now free from its braid. My member penetrated her sex causing her to moan in pleasure. She chants my name as my thrusts get faster and harder. With one final thrust we both give a silent scream and everything goes dark.

When I wake up in the morning I have a pounding headache and a warm pillow on top of me. I open up my eyes to see red. I smile after remembering last night.

I kiss Anna to wake her up and she giggles "I would like to wake up like this more often."

"Good thing that it will happen for you." I say.

"I could have woken up with Hans instead of you." she shivers out of disgust.

"We should get ready for school even if we have a major headache." Luckily for us we locked the door and we left hickies that can be easily be hidden by our clothes.

* * *

A/N: I think I made Yol or Dog a show off. Don't be afraid to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: the whole money thing is to explain that Silver is and to prove that Elsa IS FUCKING LOADED. Elsa had a small job at a local café that is why Meg called her poor and worthless.

Elsa is not weak just not disciplined. In the first chapter where Elsa is almost raped by three drunken Assholes I did not add the fact that it was freezing from her powers. Also she was in full rage mode when fighting the football team.

They are trying to make it up to Elsa for leaving her. Annabelle went with Silver to make Jack Frost the Beast-King, Annabelle's brother, stop his genocide of the human race. It failed and she ended up being forced to fight in the war.

Fatboy - .

**7: Well fuck me…**

It has been three weeks since the party. Elsa and I have been going out on dates every now and again mostly to escape her parents who have been trying to make up for lost time (Annabelle - make-up, clothes, jewelry, and other 'girly' stuff). Elsa was gifted a royal purple fatboy with light blue snowflakes so we switch between who's vehicle we take (today it my car).

Also in the last three weeks had been having the strangest cases of morning sickness randomly throughout the week and Hans has been making hell for us but he has not been seen for the last two days.

"You knew when Silver asks you 'Want to kill each other?'" I say in the best impression of him, "He meant it."

"With how he acts you tend to forget that he was a mercenary turned high ranking general," Elsa groaned

"And a highly respected man in many courts and councils." I add

"It is like he mastered the ability to go from tall child to serious elder in seconds." she continued "Like this morning he had a surprise meeting with Maleficent. The second he notice her he went from child to business."

"Who is she?"

"The Fairy Queen of the Moors her wife, Aurora, was cursed by Maleficent's mother. A curse of eternal sleep only able to be broken by true loves kiss." She said

"I see how that ended." I say

"Yay- What the Hell is going on here?!"

As we pull up to the school the student populace is being rushed into the school by soldiers in grey uniforms armed with rifles and different colored knights and archers with grey bands on their arms.

I park my car and Elsa and I jump out. I follow Elsa as she jogs up to a familiar friend, "Minos! Why are Wolfguards here?"

That is another thing Silver was doing. He was finding able bodied veterans and locals and training them to fight the Clans, Tribes and other magical entities such as Witches and Elves (which do exist surprisingly). Minos is a good friend of Silver and second in command. He is also a ten feet tall Minotaur.

"Elsa last night Mikal Westergard declared himself the Beast-King. Following this news," Minos is now escorting us into the school building with his mini-gun wielding squad mate Mulan (who goes off and flirts with Belle, a tribal that works in the school library). "The therianthrope kind decided to have a massive population growth and the desire to topple all sovereign human governments."

"Why are you here and not the Government building taking the city?" I asked Minos.

"We are not there because the city gave itself to a Richard Tempest. We don`t know who this Dick is but he stole Urbem Lacrimarum from us." He said with a knowing smile. "Can`t he legally drop his first name?"

"He tried but why protect the school?" my Girlfriend asked but Minos didn't answer her.

"Hans." I say.

"Exactly." We turn and see Silver, who is wearing his steel armor with an unbuttoned black sleeveless duster over his armor, "Diaval, Maleficant`s servant, brought news of Hans leading a small army here. Since he is personally leading it I think it is a safe guess to believe what or better yet _who_ he is after."

At this point we had walked in to the cafeteria and a bunch of short creatures with grey skin and big noses are running around talking with the soldiers and students alike. One with a cane walks over to us and says, "Silver you should not be stressing out these Children especially when one is pregnant."

"I understand Grand Pabbie but I don't want them to be in the dark. For the pregnant women make sure they are in the safe place for them." Silver said to it. "Oh Pabbie I would like you to meet my Daughter, Elsa, and her Girlfriend, Anna. Girls this is Grand Pabbie the leader of the Rock trolls the greatest healers you can find."

"It is good to meet you two." He says as he shakes our hands he then grabs my hand and starts to lead me away. "Better make sure you are in the safest spot since you are carrying Silver`s Grandchild."

The Entire cafeteria full of high school students, teachers, and soldiers go silent except for Meg who started to choke on her Starbucks coffee. I stop walking and out of the corner of my eye see Silver and Elsa freeze.

"SILVER'S _**WHAT!?**_" I shout.

Rapunzel who is sitting with Meg gets up and shout "OH MY GOSH. ANNA YOU'RE **PREGNAT!**"

"You didn't know I thought Silver would have told you since he can since it like I did." Grand Pabbie then goes over to Silver and breaks him from his frozen state by hitting him with his can with every syllable he say "You are the most powerful being here and I sensed that your Hermaphrodite daughter got her girlfriend Pregnant, FIRST! **IT GIVES OFF A DEMIGOD AURA JUST LIKE YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**"

Elsa then fainted. I just stood there in shock as the troll leader came up to me. He put a hand on my stomach. "It will be a beautiful baby girl and powerful demigod like her grandfather. She was conceived three weeks ago. I knew you were pregnant because I heard her heart beat."

"Elsa can't get anyone pregnant. I can't get pregnant!" I say

"Then fate had blessed you with a child." He said then there is a silent pause as everything sunk in.

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" I shout happily

"I'm going to be a parent." Elsa said as she sits up

"My daughter broke a rule." Silver said in disbelief as he quickly leaves the cafeteria.

Elsa stares at the door nervously for a few minutes before we hear "FUCK YOU HANS! YOU GUYS ARE DEFINITLY NOT LAYING A HAND ON ANNA NOW, BITCHES!"

"YOU WILL GIVE ME HER OR I WILL DESTROY THE SCHOOL." Hans, who had apparently arrived, demanded through a microphone.

"HELL NO SINCE SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU MAN-WHORE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN COME AT ME SLUT" Silver Shout back at Hans with an insane sociopath laugh.

Minos goes over to Elsa and helps her up to her feet "I believe it is safe to say he is happy for you or he went insa-"

Minos was cut off by the sound of an explosion that shook the school followed by gun fire and war cries. Silver reenters the cafeteria dragging an injured soldier by the back of their collar with his left hand and holding his great sword over his shoulder with his other hand. He doesn't have his duster now so we can see that the sides of his armor is just one strap leaving his sides open to the elements.

Silver's armor and blade is proof of his Alpha status and Werewolf heritage. His armor's shin guards have a metal plate which covers the top of his feet and a leather strap on his feet, leaving his toes and heels open so he can use his clawed feet in combat, and raise to crescent moon knee guards. Then there are steel plates, next moon phase on them, protecting thighs and thick leather pants and a wolf-head belt buckle. His gauntlets follow a similar fashion as his shin guards. The plates on his upper arm are strapped on by two leather straps. The chest plate has a full moon with a wolf howling towards it.

"Mulan stop tongue fucking Miss French and start shooting your Mini-Gun. Minos I need your battle axe out there" He says in a calm voice breaking me from thought. "and this man needs medical attention."

With that Minos runs out to fight with Silver as Mulan follows leaving a flustered Belle behind and a Grand Pabbie starts to heal the man with magic. So I turn to Elsa and ask "How did your father get that armor?"

"He completed an Ancient and Dangerous ritual for the three minor Wolf God, Nir, Iilah, and Tah." She said, "My grandfather challenged him to do the trial. Dad accepted knowing it would lead to certain death since he was only 15 at the time."

Everyone in the room was listening to Elsa tell this story. Since everyone wanted to know what shaped Silver to the man he is today. Elsa continued not noticing the attention she is getting.

"The rule of the trials is that you go with nothing no cloth or weapons. The first trial was for Nir the Wolf god of the Hunt. He had to track down and kill a representation of his fear, his pain, and his agony. For my father it was a Wolf bigger than any ever seen and killed for no reason but to assert its dominance. My father believes it represented Grandfather and himself, if he followed in Grandfather's footsteps. He killed this feral wolf, took its hide, and ate its heart."

Many of the other listeners said things like 'Cool,' 'Disgusting,' and 'That is badass.'

"The second trial was for Tah the Wolf Goddess of the Pack. He had to be accepted into a pack of wolves and help them till the next full moon. This trail was simple and didn't take long for him to get accepted and he traveled with this pack for two week. Then there was Iilah the Wolf Goddess of the Moon's trial. He had to find a hidden forge, mine metal and melt it down metal for steel, tan the Wolf hide in to leather, and make his weapon and armor. He said while creating his armor the designs made themselves he just shaped the metal. It took him seven months to complete this rite of honor."

"What did he do next?" I asked "After the trial that is."

"He went back to the Tribe. They all just stared at him out of shock." Elsa stated "They never expected for him to survive. So they bowed and saluted him and he returned the gesture out of respect. He walks up to my Grandfather and my aunt, who is about two to three feet behind my Grandfather. He opens up his arms to greet his son and Dad… brushes past him. He doesn't even acknowledge that his father was there. Everyone freezes seeing Dad disrespect his own father, let alone the Chief of the tribe. But he does not stop there he walks up to his sister, the heir to the tribe, and says 'Hail Chief. I had completed the trials for the Wolf Gods. Now I shall travel the world to expand the knowledge of the world around us. I hope that you and many others follow my example and explore. Never follow the way of the monster we had once called father, sister.' With that he leaves." Elsa then looks up at someone and States "And I shall complete the trials as well."

Elsa had been telling this story for about two hours we all turn to see that Silver had entered the cafeteria in full wolf form and there are sounds of cheering coming from behind him.

"Grand Pabbie there are many injured on the battlefield both friend and foe alike can you go help them." His eyes and voice hold pain and fear in them "Elsa I am not going to talk you out of this but understand this rite is dangerous and it takes many months. It will be a long time before you see Anna again you might not return on time to see the birth of your daughter."

"I know but to prove to myself that I am Strong enough to protect Anna and our child." Hearing this I tackle her in a hug out of joy for wanting to prove herself and fear of losing her.

"You already proven yourself by volunteering to do it," Silver State now siting I a chair I human form "but that is not enough is it? You must do it now or you will feel like a coward, correct?"

"P-Please d-don't do this," I plead "I…I…I c-can't l-lose you."

"I could go with you." Silver Offers

"NO! I'm sorry Dad, but you must stay here." She says in a stern tone while still pinned underneath me, "Hans has started a war and you are the only one that is respected enough to lead an army against the Beast-King."

Silver slumps his shoulders and gives a defeated sigh.

"Anna," Elsa lifts up my chin so that I look into her eyes "I **will **come back but you need to stay strong for our daughter, ok?"

I nod before our lips crash together in a loving kiss once we break apart I ask her, "If you don't come back in time to see the birth of our daughter what should I name her?"

"How about…"

* * *

A/N: I am an evil bastard. They find out that Anna is pregos then a war starts and Elsa feels she needs to prove herself. Grand Pabbie can tell by the unborn child's aura that it is a girl. By the way did you know that Anna and Elsa both met another demigod besides Sliver. So what did Elsa want to name her daughter?


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This will be told from Silver's point of view after Elsa left for the trials_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let's talk about religion**

I close the portal to the Hunting grounds that my only child went through. Then I start my walked back to my home but was stopped by my future daughter-in-law.

"Silver?" She said

"Yes Anna do you need something?"

"Earlier today you, my unborn child, and Elsa after you removed that suppressant charm you had on her… Grand Pabbie called you guys…"

"You want to know about the Forerunners?"

She gives me a confused look.

"Follow me and we shall discuss the religions of the Clan and Tribes."

We walk for a couple minutes in complete silence before I start

"If you have any questions don't be afraid to stop me. Ok?"

She nods her head

"So you understand or at least know that the Christians believe in that there is God and Satan, Heaven and Hell."

"Yes"

"Well the Clans believe in two Entities as well, The Goddess of Chaos and the God of Order. They are revered as equals because if one is more powerful than the other then balance wouldn't be achieved"

"So balance is important?"

"Now using only what I just told you explain to me how can two entities maintain the World, create life, and weather patterns."

"Uumm…"

"Exactly, you can't. I ask my wife the same question and got the same results."

"So the Tribe religion is more in depth?"

"No because the Tribes do not have a religion. We do not _believe_ in Gods. We listen to stories told through words not paper."

"Because if you believe in something then you hope that it exist, but to the tribe they know they exist."

I smile "Right we know that Titan of Order and Titan of Chaos exist because the Gods told us. I can bet you that with in the last month you have meet 5 or more powerful beings…not visibly powerful but you can feel the pure energy."

She stops and starts to think "There was this homeless man in the park while I was on a date with Elsa. He had a long pure white beard and when we walked by him I just had to stop. I felt something and it was coming from him."

"He gave you a knowing smile and told moving along with a small hand gesture. You also smelled gingerbread cookies, hot chocolate, and pine trees."

She nods

"A God of winter. Now the Chaos and Order always butt heads. They got tired and decided to create an army, so both Titan created a god for everything that exists today. So ever time Chaos made a god."

"Order would as well."

"Right so when they finally they made enough gods they moved them to one location on the barren Earth. The gods looked around feeling sad about how empty it looked. Now no two gods looked the same sometimes their opposites were a different gender."

"Why do I feel like love is going to come up?"

"Now the gods never noticed each other… except for two. These two Goddesses walked up to each other then they kissed and the other gods flew around the world with their opposites adding life, water, ice, lava, and many other elements and natural things to the world as Chaos and Order went back to their own battle."

"So the first gay couple was two Goddesses. So many religions would love to hear that."

I chuckle at that "So any way the two Goddesses of Love looked around at the world seeing things slowly grow they were content that the world was growing, but they felt that the world was still empty. So the gods came together and agreed that they should create some beings to help them."

"Those beings turn out to be the Forerunners."

I stop in front of a little sapling and touched it with my right hand letting the mark on the back of it glow gold. It was the mark of the first therians or the forerunners. The sapling grew to a large oak.

"Back then we were peaceful beings. Builders and cultivators of the world our masters started for us. Always getting praise from our creators… then the Wolf Gods appeared."

"But the Trial…"

I cut her off "The Trial was as stopped by me. After my sister became the new Chief. It was used to prove that you are a true warrior of the tribe. If you did not comeback you were forgotten. I didn't want Elsa to go, but she was so determined and then I thought if she went I would piss off Nir."

"Why?" Anna asked me

"He came up to me during my trail and said I was a Forerunner then asked me if I had a child. I told him that I could not have children. He then snarled at me 'Good because your pathetic race should never walk upon the world again!' That pissed me the hell off."

"How are they responsible for ending the pacifist forerunners?"

"Nir and Tah used the praise the Gods gave us to turn ourselves against each other. It got so bad we sent our race to extinction. Two women both pregnant wanted to ensure the survival of our race. They went to the Titans and they called and threw thing to get their attention… until one of them had enough."

I looked at Anna who nodded for me to continue as we made our way back to the Tribe.

"She grabbed both of them by their aura and made them kneel before her making them looked at the world that the gods created. They understood what happened then created humanity and one the women's children were born they were given to humanity so that one day their race would be reborn."

"So that's how you, Elsa, and my unborn child are the only forerunners. Wait what happened to the mothers."

"By demonstrating their strength, the Titans made a deal with them. For the survival of the forerunner the Titans are to get their companionship for the rest of eternity. With their loved ones gone they accepted. The gods say that if you want to appeal to the Titans you to these women because they are the only ones they will listen to."

"Wow…I am another forerunner. I'm saying this because you kept saying 'our race.'"

I took her right hand and the suppressant charm that was on her, revealing her mark and skyrocketed her aura's strength.

"It took three decades for the women to realize how much Titans truly loved them." I then smelled something and I smiled an evil grin. "So did you like meeting my own flesh and blood?"

"You lied." A menacing snarl replied

"I couldn't believe it either till I held her in my arms, _Nir_." I turn to the Wolf God extending a bolt of lightning out of my right hand then dispersing it so that my wolf blade is pointed at the God in his blood-stained werewolf form. "You are to late the forerunners are already starting to form and others will also start to have forerunner children."

He growled at me

"Prove it!" I shout at him

"What?" he snarls

"PROVE TO ME WHY I SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU! PROVE TO ME THAT I AM BELOW YOU! PROVE TO ME THAT I AM WEAKER THEN YOU! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN BREAK ME!"

He opens his maw to get out of fighting me but I cut him off.

"Don't give me shit about this being below you."

He points a disgusting bloody claw at Anna "Kill her and the unborn child," I hear Anna gasp "then beg me for forgiveness and I will spare your daughter and grant you a quick death. But let the child be born and I break you, make you watch as I rip your family to pieces, and torture you till you beg for death. Then I will contemplate about ending your worthless, pathetic, sad life or continue to torture you."

"We both know how this will end. I would be crimpled but you… oooh you will be scarred by this. You will be too afraid to even enter this world ever again. I can already smell your fear from here."

"You will be a hollow shell once I am done with you." Then he vanished

"YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU PROVED ME RIGHT BY RUNNING AWAY WITH YOUR TAIL IN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS, CHILD KILLER!"

I try to calm myself down and slow down my breathing.

"Anna?"

"Yes Silver?"

"There is the only one thing Nir and I share."

"What is that?"

"We keep our word."

**End of Book One**

* * *

_A/N: So I am going to take a break for a while before I start book two and focus on another fan fiction I started. Book two will be mostly about Elsa and her Trials. One thing for sure is that Elsa will miss her own Daughter's birth but not her father's fight with Nir. I added One of my favorite poems to the end of this Chapter._

_The forerunner mark - /wiki/Therians_

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A ****REVIEW**

* * *

**The Man in the Glass **

**Dale Wimbrow (c) 1934**

**1895-1954**

When you get what you want in your struggle for self

And the world makes you king for a day,

Just go to the mirror and look at yourself,

And see what that man has to say.

For it isn't your father or mother or wife,

Who judgment upon you must pass;

The fellow whose verdict counts most in your life

Is the one starring back from the glass.

He's the fellow to please, never mind all the rest.

For he's with you clear up to the end,

And you've passed the most dangerous, difficult test

If the man in the glass is your friend.

You may be like Jack Horner and "chisel" a plum,

And think you're a wonderful guy,

But the man in the glass says you're only a bum

If you can't look him straight in the eye.

You may fool the whole world down the pathway of years.

And get pats on the back as you pass,

But your final reward will be the heartaches and tears

If you've cheated the man in the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Book 2_**

_A/N: So I lied about starting a second story for this. I do not own Frozen, Elder scrolls, or RWBY. What why did I say that?_

**Winter-Wolf part 2**

**DISCLAIMER DEAD BODIES AHEAD**

**Elsa's POV**

After the battle my father revealed my forerunner heritage and now we walk among the fallen finding tribe members and clan alike to give them proper burials. Clan burials are similar to any other but for the Tribes it is disrespectful to leave the body to the worms, so the Tribe members including me walk amongst the dead searching for fallen members.

"Princess…" Kristopher (or something) called out to me. He is Pabbie's adopted son, a were-reindeer apparently.

"Yes, Kristopher?"

"It's Kristoff and how are you not affected by this slaughter?" he said gesturing to the battlefield which is littered with the bodies of both enemy and allies alike. "Even the other children are shedding tears of sorrow."

I remove two blades from two mercenaries' chest, freeing them from their pinned position on the van, and returned the blades to the owner. Then I lift her up in a bridal carry. She was beautiful, with jet black hair and hazel eyes. She was in her late twenties. Her chest was riddled with bullets. I can tell she is from the Tribe in many ways:

Her amulet – Not Blood-Moon but a Tribal none the less.

Her blades – They had Tiger heads on the hilt.

Her kills – after losing her swords she relayed on claw and teeth. Many mercenaries now lay dead with deadly gashes except for the last man she killed whose throat had been ripped out.

"It's the way of the Tribes, Kristoff. You either die peacefully in your sleep or with blood on your lips. This does sadden me but I put on a mask to hide my feeling." I say softly

I lay the woman down in a death brazier, cross her arms, close her eyes, and make sure her amulet is over her heart. Then I free her of her physical body.

"_Go forth and find your paradise amongst our ancestors."_ I whisper in an ancient language. The emerald of her amulet then glows before bursting in to an emerald flame that consumes her body.

"What if someone just kills you though?" He ask

"There is an old story about a man that decides to kill another. Supposedly after slaying a man without fully fighting him he gets a mysterious symbol burned on his weapon arm and every time he tries to raise his weapon against another the mark would start to burn paralyzing him in pain." I said "But is depends on who your strike down. For some you are followed by their ghostly forms as a constant reminder of what you did. The curse varies."

"What is King Richard doing?"

I look at my father who is now wearing his helmet he rarely uses. It looks like a wolf's head and covers his entire head minus the mouth. It would, and is, intimidating, but I know the reason why it is on now.

"He hates killing. So after every battle he fought in, he meditated on it. To remember every face of the person he slew." Then I notice a ruby that now adorns the middle of the wolf helmet. I walk over to him careful to avoid the fallen.

"It's the Gods way of saying 'you are a fucking king now accept it!'" He stated without turning towards me. "You know what's funny?"

"Being a king?" I say

"Mikael Westerguard, the Lord of Fire, Fights tooth and nail, spills sweat, blood, and tears, and pays many to be called the Beast-King." Dad said chuckling "But what do I do to become the King of Monsters, well I fight in a couple battles, make regretful decisions, and run away with a powerful Noble's Daughter and marry her without his blessing just so I **don't **get a royal title… Apparently those are the right requirements to become a king."

My dad's helm turned into a silver crown with a Wolf head on the center with ruby eyes, his duster to a flowing silver silk cape, and his sword to a cane. Then he glances at the school then back to me.

"You between you and me I feel like I might be walking around with a cane like Oz-man. Bet I could give a better speech." He said then we straighten ourselves and put on a cold stern face, the look of royalty.

We turn and face the school seeing everyone outside or in the windows. Then I notice a girl in a black and red outfit with a red flowing cloak and silver eyes, a girl in all white expect for the inside of her outfit, a rapier on her right hip, and a scar on her left eye, an Amber eyed girl in a black and white outfit a twitching bow and a katana with a pistol handle, and a blond with lilac eyes.

"Professor Ozpin." I say in a whisper

"Students, Faculty, Soldiers, and Huntresses," He boomed "Today marks the start of many things. The fall of Mankind, The rise of Clans to Kingdom, the unpredicted, the unseen, the inevitable," He scanned the crowd of shocked students "You are not children any more so I will not sugar coat this, your kind, Human kind, have oppressed us, beaten us down, and kept us weak after the Beast-War."

"This has sparked hatred amongst the Clans. Leading to one day, Months ago the First nations fell, this sparked more nations to fall, Today the Last city to fall is our city. The mayor of this city saw what was happening around him and decided to surrender before violence ensued. He gave me this fine city and I will protect it with all my might."

"From this day forward, we now live in the Capital of the Kingdom of Wolves. One day, I hope, Mankind would rise again, but today they can't, but fear not for where the Clans and Tribes are your down fall we are also your salvation. We are now at war because Hans brought an army here an attacked first. So now we must counter his failed attempt and win this war."

There was a few seconds of Silence then from the school came a chant.

"All Hail King Richard, All Hail the Monster King!" then everyone joined in the chant.

My father sighed and whispered to me "They want a King. They get a King."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

**An hour after Nir's appearance**

"Silver what is going to happen?" I ask my future father-in-law as we enter my father's mansion

"For one I am giving you some new guards that I know I can trust to protect you." One of the servants walked in with four girls that I saw earlier and tried to give Silver a letter shaking with fear "Anna I want you to meet Ruby Rose a scythe wielding sniper, Weiss Schnee the rapier wielding strategist, Blake Belladonna a katana wielding infiltrator, and Yang Xiao Long the brute force. Oh and let's not forget the butler who is about to piss himself."

Silver took the letter and we watched as the man ran out of the room. Silver had a questioning look but kept his smile then read letter and his smile slowly vanished.

"Girls… Cover your ears and prepare for an earthquake." He said in an emotionless tone. Yang was about to ask why but the letter caught on fire and we quickly complied.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" **

He shouted my father's name causing the ground to shake even after he stopped and our ears ringing from the volume. After several minutes it calmed down and the ringing stopped.

"He left, ran away…I'm so sorry, Anna." Was all Silver had said with a sad look.

"It's not your fault. I've known for years he did not want me around." I said Agdar never said it to my face but I knew "He never called me daughter or protected me from Hans like you do."

"He left me the house by the way." He said picking up a phone

"I'm so sorry for what happen to you." Weiss stated

"It's alright just hope Silver doesn't do anything stu-"

"Yes for the Love of the Gods. I want you to clean out his account and donate it all to charity of your choosing." Silver raised his voice to the phone "I would like to leave a message for him as well… 'I'm disappointed in you.' Got it, good, have a great day as well."

"Did you clear his account?" Blake asked her amber eyes giving Silver a puzzled

"I did no such thing but Agdar is now sitting in a bar three cities over and made a_ very_ generous donation." Silver stated "Any way Anna team RWBY here will be your new gaurds. They are the top ranking team of huntresses-in-training."

"I remember Elsa mentioning that they are huntresses. What does that mean excatly?"

"We are people capable of fighting therians such as you and Silver." Ruby stated "Humanity wanted a form of protection that was not just from other therians."

"Faunus that's what you are," I say to Blake "A human with animal features."

She nods "Where we learned to fight I feared oppression because most people confuse our kind with therian a lot."

"Now Silver about training…" I ask

"I'll teach you how to use magic nothing physical till you give birth to your daughter." He said in a stern tone

"As long as I can protect myself, I'm fine with that"

"I can see it now. You are going to be breathing fire while giving birth. Annabelle almost froze the hospital and your mom burnt her room." Silver said with a thought full look "If I cared for money I would be crying right now."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Forerunners sounds better then Precursors. From this point out the story will be told from Anna's POV till Elsa returns. Now watch me destroy that flow._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It has been two months since Elsa left and Nir appeared. I have gotten to know more about my new guards like Ruby's scythe can turn into an awesome sniper rifle and Yang's hatred of someone touching her hair. Also let's not forget the obvious sexual tension between the White Rose pair.

I mean… they both are oblivious to each other's feelings. So I decided to give one of them a push in the right direction. So right now I am with Ruby in the back yard, which was turned into a training ground for the soldiers, as she talks about her 'baby' Crescent Rose.

"Weiss is cute." I say interrupting her ramble

She stops and stammers out "Y-Yay, W-Weiss l-l-looks n-nice, today." Then she goes back to cleaning her weapon with a light but noticeable blush.

"She reminds me of Elsa. She has long white hair, blue eyes, antisocial, and smart." I say

"Yay…" She says with a daydream like look

"And you are like me. Small, young, have a crush on an ice queen, and energetic."

"Mhmm…" then she realized my trap "Wait I mean…"

"Ruby it is okay to have feelings for her." I say cutting her off "You shouldn't bottle up your emotions. One of these days something is going to happen to her and you are going to regret not telling her your feelings sooner."

"What if she doesn't share my feelings?"

_Oh she does share your feelings_ I think before saying "Then it is better to know then chasing her for the rest of your life."

"Yay… you're right. I'll go and talk to her later."

I smile and head into the mansion. I walk up the large staircase then to the study down the hall. As I get close to the door it swings open and a very flustered Weiss marches out and heads down stairs. I slip into the room to see Silver with an amused expression.

"Well?" he asked

"She told me she had a crush on her." I responded

"Same here…"

"And I gave her advice."

"Good, I did as well most likely the same advice as well."

"We'll see."

We walk over to the large window that Silver had opened and we watch the event unfold. Ruby got up and tried to talk to someone but the white dressed girl continued to march up to her.

Weiss then grabbed Ruby by the collar and forced their lips together. Ruby froze for a couple seconds before melting in to the kiss.

"You know… my advice for Ruby was to talk to Weiss about her feelings Right?" I say turning back to the Wolf King

"And you know my advice it usually blunt and to the point." He said with a smile

"I'm glad you have Frost Queen here to help you with your speeches or Royal gibberish to you."

"I agree, oh and you know not to call her frosty or anything frost related now?" I nod rolling my eyes as He continues " any, I would have destroyed this alliance before the first week was over. People should be lucky I married someone as beautiful and smart as Annabelle. I mean I am a warrior, a brute, a weapon in human form, and philosopher. Not a Politian or noble."

"She basically runs the show."

"This Alliance would fall without her," he said with a sad smile before it faded "I would not be able to live a full happy life without her."

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The horse-men told me about their time line. War had never met Annabelle so he never had a reason to fight in the Beast-War, Fire never had a child so he had no reason to know you let alone protect you, and then the ice horse-man… he never cared about Elsa… he left her to her own device. It caused Annabelle to leave him, because he just snaps at Elsa when all she wanted was _some_ form of attention." He slumped down into a large armchair that was in the room "Each one of them resembles one of my fears. Fear of not caring, of being a lone, and fear of being a bad parent."

"You know Elsa forgave you for leaving."

"I know but I could never forgive myself." He said with water eyes "I'm terrified for Elsa right now."

"She's strong, Silver. She can protect herself."

We sat there for several minutes in complete silence.

"Alright let's go find something positive to do." He said all of the sudden

"Hmm…" I start thinking about what trouble we can cause "Bumblebee?" I ask

He gives me a Cheshire smile "Bumblebee."

We walk out into the main hall and spot Yang and Blake staring out a widow most likely towards the white rose couple.

"I told you they would get together at some point, Blakey!" Yang shouts very excitedly "They are sooooooooooooooooo CUTE!"

"Don't be over dramatic." Most like said with an eye roll "They were both given a shove in to this relationship by Silver and Anna."

Silver, out of the corner of my eye, just smiles a _WOLFISH_ grin complete with sharp fangs. This simple expression sends a noticeable shiver down Blake's spine.

"Speak of the devil. I don't mean to act like a cat… but your grin is unsettling even without looking at it." She turns her amber eyes to us. "Please stop meddling with our lives?"

"Nope" and "Stop being cute" answered her

"You are bored aren't you? Can't you… I don't know, annoy someone else, find a hobby, or run a new nation."

"I'm doing that for him." Queen Annabelle stated as she walked in the main "By the way, Love a goddess is here to see you."

"Which Goddess is she?" Silver asked as he jumped over the railing to the ground level as I take the safer (and less fun way) down the stairs

"I don't know. She is disguised as an old woman, you know the cliché one, and the guards and I have been just playing along for the entertainment of this. She refuses to remove the disguise."

"Did you give her any subtle hints that you know?"

"Well this what I said when I first saw her." She put on an expressionless look and deadpans "You're a goddess."

"Hmm, that is not subtle enough."

"Whoa! Wait a minute let me get this straight." Yang says with a confused expression like the rest of her team "There is a god here to see you."

"Goddess" I correct

"A female variation of an all-powerful entity or being that had helped to create and shape the world around us?" Silver asked "then yes."

"And you are acting like it's nothing?" she asked

"Yang… two months ago I challenged Nir, the Wolf-god of the hunt, to a life-and-death battle." Silver said calmly "Since then a couple other gods came by."

"Oh" was all she said as we walked in to the 'throne' room, which was the main ball room we had that party some time ago. Sure enough there is a tall beautiful woman wearing a pelt over her chest and as a skirt. Across her smooth, tanned body is the different phases of the moon and tribal wolf tattoos.

"Iilah" Silver said "What do I owe the pleaser of this meeting?"

"Did you paint this?" She asked

"Familiar? They came from a dream I had… or was it an ancient vision… It is hard to tell." She turned her glowing silver eyes towards Silver before returning them to the large painting.

It depicts several different wolves each one emitting some sort of energy or power. Standing on a frozen lake, in a fire, even being struck by lightning is there and so many more. I believe Silver called them Vanguards or Ahgraat in dovahzul.

"I do not want to be connected to my brother and sister anymore." She said "They tricked me into believing that the forerunners were a threat and now… the blood of another unborn child! I cannot bear to go down this path with siblings again! So I beg you help me add my own influence in to this world and I will support the other gods in their fight!"

"I think I know how I can help you can spread your influence in this world." Silver said staring at the painting with a small smile gracing his lips

"Thank you, King of Wolves."

"Silver what are the gods fighting?" I ask my Future Father-in-Law

"The Wolf King is also fighting with the gods, young one, but the enemy is another god to answer the question" Iilah stated

"No!" Silver boomed energy flowing off of him "I'm not just helping them fight another god. I am helping them stop a threat. Helping them Destroy a god and replacing him with another powerful entity."

"Is that even possible?" Blake asked wide eyed.

"It's how demons are made, Blake. The gods fight another's ethereal form while others cut off their energy flow from there seat of power and it must be started by a mortal being doing one thing that I plan on doing… killing a god's physical form. I plan on killing Nir."

* * *

_A/N: Damn killing a god that will be tough. Just so you guys know **YOU CAN DECIDE SILVER'S FATE **by voting in the poll I have set up. Please leave a review. Bumblebee will come but not yet but score one for WhiteRose._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Had to flip coin on this one._

**Chapter 11**

_I was sitting in a dimly lit room, surrounding a table with a world map on it. My generals with are me discussing our next plan of action._

"_We should take out that rouge group of vampires before they attack the nearby city. Valentine, would you do the honors of taking it out? If they pledge loyalty to us, good, if not, destroy them" I tell the vampire queen._

"_I will get on that, but does something feel off t-" I cut of the Vampire_

"_Queen Ayrenn, have your elves ready for battle we are going on the offensive and attacking the neighboring city. I've grown tired of the rejected peace treaties and slander on my family's name."_

"_Yes, High King, But I feel something disrupting the flo-" I cut of the tall elf_

"_King-"_

"_Lord Silver there is something powerful happening that even I can feel!" the dwarf king shouted._

"_It's nothing. It's just the power of my grandchild. It's getting closer to the due date."_

"_Closer to fighting Nir as well." A tribe-chief added_

"_Was it always this magnitude of power?"_

"_Like I said this is nor-"_

_All of the sudden a huge wave of energy hits me and knocks the air from my lungs. The Ahgraat that I trained for Iilah jumped up and howled and in the distant I hear a Dovah roar… but the most important thing I hear is barely a whisper from upstairs, something so quiet that if someone wasn't listening for it they would miss it: "I think my water broke."_

**-x-**

_After several hours of labor (and several doctors later till they got a fire proof Dragon-Blood witch.) Anna gave birth to Elsa's child who now is sleeping in her mother's arms. I sit across the room smiling as I watch Anna cooing over the child._

_She looks at me with a sad smile._

"_She will come back. She's strong just like me and as powerful as your child. I would be surprised if she didn't sense the child's birth." I say knowing who she was thinking about. Rose's first cry, the first sign of a healthy birth, echoed through the worlds. I had followed her power burst as it tore through the fabric of time and space._

"_Silver!" I snap up at Anna's panicky tone and follow her gaze outside the window. Little to no surprise I see what has spooked her. Outside, on another building, hovering, flying, even in the glass are a mixture of humans, mythical creatures (Known and unknown), and animals._

"_It's ok Anna. They're not a threat to you or the child. They just are in awe of the power Rosetta has." I tell her_

"_Who are they?"_

"_The gods, during our births they had to put a suppressant charm on us so we didn't burn the one giving birth to us with raw energy. Rosetta was the first unaided birth by all accounts since there wasn't a suppressant she was able to manifest a lot of powers and being the first pure forerunner it is no wonder that drew the attention of the gods."_

_I then increase my aura making it more noticeable and powerful. "Silver, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," but enjoying the sight of fear that sparked in a certain matted and bloody Wolf-God's amber eyes._

**-x-**

It has been one month since my grand-daughter's birth and Nir decided to show his godly hide.

As I sit in front of the school surround by courageous reporters, spectators, gods, and veteran Wolfguard Soldiers. Sharpening my blade even though I know it would be useless in a fight with him. "Did you get tired of hiding?"

"I gave you an extra month to follow through with our deal… sadly you did not comply." Nir stated lying out of his ass then with a grin he adds "A good thing you didn't."

I stop sharpening the enchanted blade and glare at Nir "What do you mean?"

His grin gets larger and toothy. "Give me the child and I'll leave you all alone… I will even leave this plane of existence for the rest of eternity… with the child of course."

"I would personally destroy this plane before that happens!" I say through gritted fangs with a growl.

"We both know how this ends: I get the child the only difference is if you live or not."

"Time to DIE NIR!" with that I charge the God

"**You're a fool to believe those powerless Gods can kill me let alone you!" **he shouted as he dodged to the right my attack. I counter by raising my right hand the last second to scratch the god's torso. He growls in pain and kicks me back. As I fly back I twist my body to land on my hands and feet and I notice an apparition do the exact same thing a couple feet away from me. It was Elsa. She just like me was transforming to her werewolf form but she does not see me. Her opponent is none other than Tah the Wolf-Goddess of the Pack.

"**Time for you to die scum"** Nir and Tah shouted at us then they rush us. Nir tries to take out my legs as Tah pounces on Elsa, aiming for her throat. I jump over Nir while punching him to the ground and vaulting myself away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elsa slide under Tah delivering several jabs to the Goddess' stomach.

We continue to trade blows never doing any major damage. Then I make a grave mistake. I get cocky and chance a glance at Elsa's fight and I feel proud of her holding her own against a god with little training… then Tah does a sweep knocking Elsa on her side. I hear a snarl and I barely manage to dodge Nir's deadly strike… but I fall to my left knee clutching the right side of my face.

I slowly remove my hand only to still be greeted with darkness. All of the sudden I was grabbed by my hair and pulled back to watch Nir's fist hit my left knee… shattering it with a sickening crack. He puts me in a head lock and forces me to look at Elsa who had reverted back to human form and was trying to crawl away from Tah.

"It's time for you to watch your only child die!" Nir whispered in my ear with a sociopathic laugh. Tah was upon Elsa in seconds. The apparitions vanish as Tah was about to deliver the final blow to Elsa.

"**EELLLSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** was the last thing I heard before red mist blurs my vision

**-x-**

I watch the now broken feral werewolf break from the god's death grip and rip the god's spine out from his stomach, limb from limb, and muscle from muscle till the corpse of the god is nothing but a bloody mess. It gives out a pained and mourning howl before falling down. I pause the TV and get up.

There is a constant ringing nothing but white noise. I put up a hand to stop a figure from helping me up. I'm asked a question and I just nod and limp away.

I enter a room and look up. Staring back at me is a silver haired man. He brings up his hand and gently touches the right side of his face. His handsomeness now marred by some scars. Three scars in fact on the right side of his face… the middle going through a now milk white eye.

I fall down and cry… for it is not a reminder of loss looks but of a loss soul, a funeral a week after Nir's death, six years of grieving for a lost child, and six years since I became Lord Silver Tempest the God-Slayer.

I sit down on the ground and cry. I don't know how long I was sitting there but after a while I hear the pitter patter of little feet as something runs over to me. I feel tiny arm hug me and I feel their little head against me crying as well.

"Did you have a nightmare little one?" A nod "About me?" shakes head "Mommy or Mama?" another shake "Grand-mom?" a nod "Ok let's go get you a cookie, ok?" another nod and I pick up the Strawberry and Platinum blonde child. We go down to the kitchen as I enter I see Ruby and Weiss Rose talking animatedly about something but stops as we get close. They pick up the paper and hide it even though Rosetta's face is on the other side of my head.

I know what's on it. A picture of a man in his early twenties with auburn hair, and outrageously large side burns green eyes and an arm made of ice that allows you to see the bones but is still useable. The caption read:

_Hans Westerguard_

_Wanted for:_

_MURDER, TREASON, ATTEMPED COUP, REGICIDE, AND GEOCIDE_

_Hans is wanted since the end of the third world war. He has and ordered the death of hundreds of innocent lives. He attempted to over throw his father, Lord Mikal of the Fire clan. He had tried to wipe out the tribal culture on several occasions. He had broken into the peace conferences during the final days of the war and had attempted to Assassinated the retired king, Lord Silver, Queen Anna, and Princess Rosetta and had successfully assassinated the Late Queen Annabelle._

_Reward:_

_Dead: 300lbs of gold_

_Alive: 300,000lbs of gold and a title with in the Wolfguard_

Everyone remembers that day it was the day that I finally snapped forcing Anna to take my throne and the day my grandchild stopped taking and laughing.

**-x-**

_A/N: If I were to tell you that the apparition was their till Tah willed it to and that the plan was for Silver to watch as she mutilated Elsa's body, what would you think? **DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAA!** Damn I shattered Silver and Rosetta as well_


End file.
